


A Bookman's Death

by Ezekeel



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2069766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezekeel/pseuds/Ezekeel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Bookman died. Lavi watches on the sidelines as they mourn for him and his master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bookman's Death

**A Bookman's Death**

Bookman and Lavi were on a mission like usual. The weather was good. The sun shone brightly not giving any signs of the coming tragedy.

No one would have expected it but the young red head who had a feeling that something bad will happen that day.

"If anyone one of us dies, the other must leave the order," the old man said. "Our priority is the record. It is not important for us to continue fighting alongside those exorcists."

Akuma surrounded them.

There was no Noah involved but the old man died.

It was just simple. Nothing complicated or dramatic as most would think.

An akuma bullet passed through his chest with poison.

The old man turned to ashes disappearing unto the wind.

Lavi then faked his death with the finder as his witness.

He was reported dead as his master was. It was strange and seemed careless. The old man was growing weak but the young apprentice should have survived over such an easy mission. The finder did defend what he saw. The young man turned into ash as he mourned for his master's death. He had let his guard down.

The order set two coffins for master and apprentice. Both were empty since the bodies weren't recovered after turning into ash. The order wouldn't have even bothered with the ceremony but the branch chief, his sister and most exorcists wanted to mourn for their dead comrades.

From the sidelines of the funeral, Bookman watched as they mourned for him and his predecessor.

* * *

Lenalee cried. She cried and cried as her brother held her tightly whispering words of comfort.

Allen did too but he merely stood quiet behind Lenalee.

Yuu had a scowl on his face and muttered to himself.

"Idiot rabbit. How could you get yourself killed?"

'I knew it. Yuu-chan cares for me,' he said trying to laugh but it got harder as they talked about his old man.

He didn't like it. He should be the one standing there talking about the old man. He should be the one saying his thanks and gratefulness to the old man who took him in, taught him, and raised him.

He's a Bookman now though. A Bookman has no need of a heart but that doesn't mean they didn't have one.

The old man was like a grandfather to him. His death hurt him terribly but he couldn't let that affect his duty as the new Bookman.

The only thing he could do right now was cry alone in the sidelines.

* * *

_A few years later, Lavi meets Yuu by chance...  
_

"Idiot, you're lucky I already knew you were alive. I would kill you again and again if you did die, baka usagi."

"Eh? How did you know, Yuu-chan?"

"At the rate people are crying, they would have called you back but the earl didn't come so it means you're alive. Anyone can figure that out."

"Would you have called me back, Yuu-chan?"

"Che." _I almost did._

**Author's Note:**

> Ezekeel: This is a slightly longer version of one of the chapters from The Apprentice or The Journey that mentioned Bookman's death but I guess this can stand alone as it is.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed reading this. Please do tell me what you think of it.


End file.
